Releasable fastener assemblies are commonly used in vehicles, such as automobiles, by insertion into a blind hole formed in the vehicle cabin above the windshield to receive, for example, a sun visor. It would be desirable for such releasable fastener assemblies to be easily installed by an operator on a vehicle assembly line without the need of installation tools or significant muscular effort.